Lady of Anorien
by Kathryn Randle
Summary: A girl living the peaceful life, gets thrown into action and adventure when a family secret comes out and she is forced to give up her ordinary life. Pherlowen, the neice of a king must now choose which life to live...Please Read and Review!


Hey Everyone! This is my first Lord of the Rings fanfic and they're really difficult to write! Thanks so much for reading. I'm not much on summaries. Oh and the little passage at the beginning is sort of like a mini prologue and you should probably read it since it has to do with the story. Also, I'm pretty sure the name I put of the elf that died in the battle is incorrect so I'd greatly appreciate it if you could correct that for me. Anyways, thanks again for reading and please tell me if it's worth continuing. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Prolouge  
  
The battle for Helm's Deep was over; and it ended in favor of the people of Rohan. Though there triumph did not come without mourning and depression since most of the brave men who fought gallantly, had also given up their lives for their king. Many allies of the great city also fell that night as they fought to honor their friends. Among these were great legends of their time, like the elf captain, Haldir. Yet most of the men will never specifically go down in history for their triumphant fight to achieve victory. Though all will be remembered fondly by the people of Rohan, there was one man who served a greater purpose than simply fighting for pride though he may not have known it. One man who may have changed the course of history. One man who wanted nothing more than to live out the rest of his days quietly and peacefully with his daughter. Yet this one man wore a talisman, which made him more than a man but a king; a king who now had an arrow through his heart never once knowing the responsibility, which was handed down to him. Never once being able to live the dream that every loyal man in all of Middle-Earth dreams of. The one dream that this man had was to raise his daughter well and make his wife proud. Though it was a small dream for someone who happened to be a king, he still would never live it out. Not now anyways for he had forfeited his life for what ironically would've been his kingdom. Only what he did not realize was he had fulfilled his dream. He had succeeded at raising his only child well and he would've made his wife proud. A noble man, living his noble dream, dying a noble death, unknowingly as king.  
  
Lady of Anorien Chapter One  
  
I hadn't slept well that night and when I woke up, I knew something had happened the night before I wasn't exactly going to like. But just the same I got up and stretched as I did every morning. Opening my windows I was instantly greeted by the Anorien red sky and the worried feeling in the pit of my stomach only grew. Though it wasn't like me to worry about things that I was unsure of. So in routine I began to prepare breakfast. I seemed to be preparing an awful lot of food. Far more than needed for one person but I had a feeling that this morning I would not be eating alone. Though I waited for over an hour, as the food on the table got cold for my father to walk in, I had to eat something, even though it was impolite to eat without him. Just as I sat down to take the first bite I heard the sound of horses hooves galloping closer and closer to my house. I sprung out of my chair delighted that my father had returned safely. I waited a few moments with my hand on the doorknob so I could open it just as he came in. I could hear the sound of low voices, which surprised me since there was obviously more than one person coming up the path. I listened more closely to what the men were saying but all I could make out were the words: Theoden, Rohan, and Théomer. Hearing the name of my father name of my father made whatever fear of these men I had go right out the door. Smiling a little at myself for being so cautious, I just shook my head, let out a little laugh and opened the door. The men instantly looked up, surprised to see me standing there.  
  
"Good morning sirs," I said cheerfully, "What can I do for you two gentlemen today?"  
  
"Are you Pherlowen, daughter of Theomer?" one of the men asked. He seemed tired and angry in a way. He didn't seem as though he wanted to be here.  
  
"Yes." I said simply. "Who might you be?"  
  
"We were sent here by King Theoden," the man behind him said. He seemed tired as well though he was reasonably younger than the other me, "We need you to come with us at once."  
  
"Right now?" I questioned, "What for?"  
  
"Trust us." The man continued, "We need you to trust us. It's about your father."  
  
My heart sank as I heard him say this. He spoke on but I did not hear his words. I felt dizzy and I needed to sit down, but I didn't. I simply stood there expressionless.  
  
"As you wish," I told them, "Just let me get a few things first."  
  
"Please," the first man said, "Just hurry."  
  
I went back inside and ran to the farthest room of my house. I didn't like the idea of simply leaving with two strange men but if it had anything to do with my father, I'd go anyways, no matter how dangerous. Just to be safe I grabbed my sword and tied it onto my dress using one of my fathers belts. Then I slipped a green cloak on and it covered the weapon. I also concealed a dagger in my shoe and was ready. I had only been about ten minutes, but I was still surprised to find that when I returned, the men hadn't changed the positions they were standing in.  
  
"I'm ready now." I told them. "Are you sure you don't wish to have something to eat before we leave?"  
  
The younger man smiled and opened his mouth to except but the older name cut him off tell me that we had to make haste and we couldn't leave the king waiting.  
  
"Do you have a horse miss?" Asked the young man.  
  
"I do." I replied, "But I'm not sure if she is suitable for riding long distances. No ones ridden her since my mother-" I stopped suddenly, "no ones ridden her for a long while."  
  
Without saying anything, the older man turned on his heel and made his way off to the stable.  
  
"Where is he going?" I asked the young man who remained.  
  
"He's checking to see if your horse can take the trip." He replied.  
  
"What is your name?" I asked out of nowhere, "I'm sorry to be so blunt, it's just you know mine and I don't know yours. It doesn't seem fair."  
  
"I am Eomer, son of Eomund," he replied simply, "You won't need it you know."  
  
"Won't need what?" I asked confused."  
  
"Your sword," He answered, "We mean you no harm. Theoden, King of Rohan is a man of peace and he would never harm any one unless he needed to. You are safe with us."  
  
I felt a bit embarrassed for being suspicious of these men. But I couldn't be blamed for taking pre-caution.  
  
"I'll be the judge of that." I replied coolly as I walked past him to the man who had readied my horse and asked, "What do you think?"  
  
"She is a fine animal Pherlowen," He told me, "She just needed a bit of exercising first. A bit rusty, but that's all. Let's ride."  
  
The ride to Rohan was long and full of worry. I kept on thinking of what business they would need me for that concerned my father. I went through about fifty scenarios in my head but I didn't want to expect the worst. The whole experience had happened so quickly, but now it seemed to be taking forever to get to Rohan. Although it was interesting to listen to the men swap war storied and adventures and sing songs. I'd always longed for adventure and excitement as a child, but now that I'd aged, I was perfectly content with staying at home and raising a family of my own. Better still, just to be at home with father like usual. We rode on through forests and open plains, along mountains and across rivers. I'd never really been anywhere but Anorien for a long time now and I forgot how beautiful this world actually is. Though at times, horrible and treacherous, it was still beautiful.  
  
As we rode up to the city I was taken aback by the sheer elegance of it all. I had always thought my home was nice and I was thankful to have it, but it wasn't anything compared to the splendor of Rohan. As we came up to the gate it instantly opened before us, though riding through the city wasn't very pleasant. All I could see were the sad, distraught faces of women and children and there were hardly any people in the street as it was. Though there was one little girl I'll remember always. She was holding what looked like a doll clutched to her chest. There was blood staining her dress and dirt on her face, tears rolling down her cheek and still as I rode by her she smiled at me. I didn't quite understand how a place that had been known for is happiness and tranquility was now wallowing in depression. For the first time all the trip, I worried for my father's safety.  
  
We galloped up to the main building of Rohan and there were guards waiting for us. I was intimidated but didn't show it, as usual. These men seemed different then the men I was used to; so serious and full of hate and sadness. I could see it in their eyes. These men had seen a done things that I couldn't dare dream of. Things that would haunt them to the end of there days and no matter how hard they couldn't be rid of the lingering thoughts that forever stayed in the back of there minds. I pitied them.  
  
While walking up the stone steps following Eomer, I felt a chill go down my spine. Convincing my self it was only due to the wind, since my hair was blowing violently in the breeze, I continued on unaffected by my emotions.  
  
"This is Pherlowen of Anorien, daughter of Théomer." Eomer announced. The men nodded and switched their glances toward me. Their expressions softened and some even smiled and to my surprise, a couple of them bowed.  
  
"Rohan welcomes you Lady Pherlowen." Said an elderly man who had been talking with Eomer, "The king is grateful to you for making this journey."  
  
"I'm an honored to be greeted so kindly to your fair and glorious city and tell the king I would go anywhere upon his request." I replied coolly. The men exchanged impressed glances before inviting me into the hall.  
  
It was a beautiful entrance and I could see King Theoden at the end of it sitting gallantly in his throne. He was surrounded by three men, yet when I got closer to him, I realized that only one was a man and the other two elf and dwarf. It was awfully quiet and I became unwontedly uneasy. As we came in a few feet of the king, them men escorting me stopped abruptly and naturally I stopped with them.  
  
"Proceed miss," one of the men whispered, "The king is waiting."  
  
I smiled sheepishly and began walking toward the king. He rose as I approached the throne the king rose which again I found to be an odd gesture.  
  
"Lady Pherlowen of Anorien," The king said in his booming voice, "I thank you greatly for making your way across the land upon my wishes. It shows great loyalty and courage on your part and I envy you for that. Please, eat and rest and we shall discuss-"  
  
"If you please my lord," I said interrupting him, "I don't wish to be rude. It's just, I've traveled a long way in anticipation and anxiety, unaware of why you summoned me here. Please, what of my father."  
  
"You mean you didn't even tell her." Shouted the dark haired man as he passionately sprung from the king's side toward Eomer.  
  
"Be calm Aragorn," the king pleaded, "He was unaware of the circumstances and in the same situation I too would've refrained from telling the girl."  
  
I was dying inside of apprehension. What could be so great to make this man cry out in anger for to telling me something? There were a stir of emotions going on inside me but I tried to ignore them all and hope for the best as I always did.  
  
"Please tell me," I repeated softly, "What of my father my lord."  
  
The king drew and uneasy breath and let it out in an exasperated sigh. Rubbing his forehead he walked over to me shaking his head.  
  
"He came to fight to protect Rohan at the battle of Helm's Deep." The king began, "He fought gallantly killing many of Saruman's urukai."  
  
The blood rushed to my head at the thought of father up against the armies of Saruman. I had seen what they had done to cities. Wiping them out not stopping until every citizen was dead. Showing no mercy, not even to women and children.  
  
Then king took my hand and in it he dropped a silver chain. It was the necklace my father wore which had been given to him by my mother many years ago. I could feel the tears burning my eyes as they began to swell behind them.  
  
"He fell Pherlowen." The king whispered softly. His words pierced my ears like an arrow through my heart. "He died a death full of honor and purpose. But he fell. We found him clasping this in his right hand with it over his heart." Then holding up his sword he added, "With this at his side."  
  
I felt dizzy all of a sudden and my head felt light. I let the tears fall freely, dismissing the fact that I was in the presence of royalty. Not thinking clearly, I grabbed my father's sword backing up slowly. I turned and ran as fast as I could out of the building. I could hear the voices yelling and pleading for me to stop but I couldn't. I just ran; down the steps, out of the city and over the hills until finally I collapsed in exhaustion and wept. I hated him. I told him not to leave. It wasn't his battle. I told him to stay and if the time came he could fight for Anorien, but he didn't need to go risking his life. Looking up I saw someone riding up to me. Drawing my sword I warned them not to come and closer. But still the man dismounted from his horse and approached me with caution. I feared for this man since I was in a temporary state of insanity and there was no telling what I might do. But as he came closer, I saw something in his piercing blue eyes that told me he showed compassion and it made my drop the sword and back to my knees. This man knew the pain I was feeling. He knew how I felt. But who was he?  
  
*Please Review* 


End file.
